Such an axial piston machine is known from DE 43 01 120 C2. Here, the hold-down part has the form of a piston, which is supported in the cylinder body by way of a spring. The piston has a front side, which is perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder body. On this plane front side, the pressure plate bears, said pressure plate having in this area a cone shape.
Such axial piston machines usually work satisfactorily. However, with a number of operating conditions wear problems occur, particularly when such a machine is used in connection with demineralised water.
In principle, wear occurs everywhere, where parts are moving in relation to and rubbing on each other. When water is used as hydraulic fluid, the lubricating effect of the hydraulic fluid is missing. In many areas, a suitable material pairing will ensure that a relatively thin layer of fluid is sufficient, also when the fluid has no lubricating effect. However, it is relatively difficult to provide such a fluid layer in the contact zone between the contact surface and the counter surface.
Accordingly, a wear particularly occurs in the contact area between the hold-down part and the pressure plate.